A Visit From the Future
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Goku gets a visit from a timetraveler, but this time it isn't Trunks... R&R please


A Visit From The Future  
  
I am not sure what day it is.  
  
Chiaoutzu bravely gave up his life today. Tien is still fuming, but it was for the good of the earth. Gohan misses his father, and I do not blame him. Goku was a good man and a great fighter, he and Chiaoutzu will be dearly missed. Future Troana also misses her father, along with Chichi and her twin brother, Goten. Piccolo misses Raykon dearly, but he now watches over Gohan. Vegeta misses Bulma and Trunks, but he does not show it. Krillin misses Goku too; it has been awhile since we have last seen him alive. Krillin's arm, or what is left of it, is starting to heal. I myself miss Meyin and Tehyin, but I am glad they are not here to see what has happened. I am not sure how much more of this war we can take. We have plenty of food and water, but shelter is scarce. Often times we wonder what we did wrong, how could have we kept this war from happening. The sun is going down, it will soon be dark. Hopefully I will be able to write in tomorrow with some good news.  
  
Dua dodged the green fist and counterattacked with her own kick. Gohan watched with rapt attention as Dua and Piccolo sparred. Finally, after hours of training, they both landed and Gohan and Dua left. As they flew, they thought they saw a flash of light in the sky. "Did you see that?" asked Gohan. "Yes, although I am not sure what it was." Gohan shrugged. They both continued their trip back home, with the flash of light in their minds. As they neared Gohan's home, they could see a SuperSayian Goku and a SuperSayian Tehyin sparring. When they landed, both Goku and Tehyin stopped sparring and powered down. "Hey Dua, hey Gohan!" said Goku as he smiled his smile. "Goku, we saw a flash of light earlier," said Dua. "Did it come from a blast from one of you?" "No, we didn't shoot any blasts." "Where did it come from then?" asked Gohan. Just then, Chichi came though the door of the house. "Lunch is ready!" "Alright!" Goku jogged into the house while Gohan, Dua, and Tehyin followed.  
  
I don't know the date.  
  
Ever since my arm got blasted, it's been hurting like crazy every time I touch it against something. It could have been worse, I guess. I could have lost a leg or my whole arm. The test results came back. They were positive, at least that's what she says. Even more "good" news. I was chosen for a special mission. They said it wouldn't change our situation here, but it will keep the war from happening to anyone else. Well, whatever it is, it's better than being here. But I have one problem with the new mission. I'm afraid that when I'm gone she'll get hurt during battle, and I won't be there to help her. (I'm nervous about writing her name in here, so I'll just put "her".) Yes, I admit I do have feelings for her, but I don't know her very well. Well, I think that's it for tonight. I just hope she'll be all right while I'm gone.  
  
Lunch went by as usual. Goku ate at his usual speed, Goten and Chibi Troana gleefully flung food around the room; Future Troana was one step behind her father, while the rest ate at a slower, more human pace. They had just about finished when the ground started to shake. They could feel the vibrations through the floor. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it started. "What on Earth was that?" asked Chichi. "I don't know," said Goku. "We should see what it was," said Gohan. "Maybe it has something to do with the light we saw earlier," "It is possible," agreed Dua. "Be careful, ok?" Chichi was looking out the window. Goku nodded, then he, Gohan, Dua, Future Troana, and Tehyin all went outside to investigate. They didn't have to go far. The yard had a huge trench plowed into it, and at one end sat a long and sleek ship, with a possibly glass hatch on the top. The ship itself was colored in camouflage. When the hatch opened, they all held combat stances, ready if whoever or whatever was in that ship was dangerous. A figure jumped out of the ship, cloaked by the shadow of the ship. They watched it carefully. Slowly, it stepped out of the shadow. "Krillin?" Krillin stood there, clutching his left arm. "Oh my gosh! Krillin, what happened to your arm?" A second look revealed that half of his left arm was gone. A white bandage was wrapped around the stub that was left. He released his arm and looked around, and with the smallest smile, said, "I made it." They carefully approached him, not sure what to think. Krillin looked at Goku. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Goku." "What do you mean?" "I came from another time, like Trunks did. Where I came from, you were killed." Gohan blinked. "So, you're from the future? Who wasn't killed?" "Me, you, Dua, Vegeta, Piccolo, Future Troana, and Tien are the only Z-Fighters alive. Everyone else was killed, at least we think they were." "How did this all happen?" asked Future Troana. "Really simple: Freeza took over the world." "What??" Goku exclaimed. "He took over the world?? How??" " We're not sure exactly, but we do know he managed to get a few ships on earth and they blew up Dende's, Korin's, Capsule Corp., and here. I was at Master Roshi's when it was attacked." Chichi's head poked out from the doorway. "Goku?" Goku turned to look at Chichi. "It's alright, Chichi. It's safe." "Goku, you have a phone call. It's Kril…" she saw Future Krillin standing near the ship. "…lin?" "I'll be there in a minute!" He turned to Future Krillin. "You might as well come with us." Future Krillin nodded and followed them back into the house. Goku noticed his footsteps were quieter, nearly silent. Once they were inside, Goku picked up the phone. "Hello?… Oh, hey Krillin… Yea, things have been getting a little confusing here too…He did? Oh man, that must've been confusing for him… No, I haven't seen them lately… Yep… Bye!" Goku hung up the phone. "Master Roshi lost his sunglasses. He's running around the house, looking for them." "I guess that's better than getting crushed by the ceiling," said Future Krillin. "Krillin, how can we avoid what happened in your time?" asked Dua. "Don't let Freeza make contact with any of his ships in space. Hopefully it's not too late. I remember we hadn't seen Freeza for a year after Dua showed up. Some of us were starting to think it was all just a hoax. We fought Freeza once, then he managed to call down a few ships and the world was his." Gohan spoke up. "But a Super Sayian beat Freeza and King Cold. I can go Super Sayian 2. Couldn't we beat him?" "We tried. How else do you think this happened?" He moved what was left of his left arm. "But we lost. Badly. We were all bleeding when we got back. I was lucky I lived." "So all we have to do is keep Freeza from calling his ships," said Troana. "That's pretty much it. Trust me, It's harder than it seems." After a moment of silence, Future Krillin said, "I should get going. The others are probably getting worried about me." They all walked outside and helped Future Krillin get his time machine out of the ground. "Thanks for letting us know about Freeza!" called out Goku as Future Krillin got into his time machine. He closed the hatch and set the date for his time. He blasted off into the sky, then disappeared in a flash of light. 


End file.
